


Единственная муза

by Danny_R



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderswap, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_R/pseuds/Danny_R
Summary: Как смеет он называть её прекрасной дамой, когда она чудовище?
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Единственная муза

Гера не любила стихов, они казались ей чересчур мудреными. Она вообще не слишком-то любила слова, действия говорят куда лучше. Поэтому тем, кто много болтает, она не верила особенно.

И поэтому на поэтическом вечере она оказалась случайно — зашла в первую попавшуюся таверну, чтобы выпить после работы.

Публика была куда приличнее обычной, но всё равно люд не походил на почитателей стихов. Такие вечера лучше проводить в замках или университетах, не в тавернах, куда приходят путники за ужином и ночлегом.

Приятный юноша с густыми каштановыми волосами читал вот уже десятый стих, не запинаясь, не останавливаясь. И все про любовь. Сладкие-сладкие, как мёд. Видимо, он был искушён в этих делах. Чего о себе не могла сказать Гера. Она мужчин интересовала только в качестве рабочей силы или собутыльника. У неё бывали любовники, но любовь — никогда. Те, с кем она ложилась в постель, вряд ли умели испытывать такие чувства, как описывал юный поэт, а кто-то вроде него никогда не обратит на неё внимание. Не то чтобы ей очень хотелось — слишком женственный, на её вкус.

Гера допила кружку и уставилась в стену. Нужно было идти спать, но не хотелось. Хотелось только одного — слушать этот колдовской голос и не вникать в смысл слов. Не был ли случаем юноша нечистью?

Она сама не поняла, в какой момент голос замолк, а к ней подсели.

— Все в этом зале слушали мою поэзию. Кроме вас, прекрасная леди, — сказал поэт с широченной улыбкой. — Неужто ваши ушки глухи к словам любви?

Гера почувствовала вздымающуюся ярость — как смеет он над ней потешаться? Как смеет называть прекрасной леди, когда она чудовище?

— Не люблю стихи, — коротко сказала она.

— В таком случае моя задача — переубедить вас.

— Не тратьте время.

Он разочарованно надул губы, как капризный ребёнок.

— А я знаю, кто вы. Вы Гера из Ривии, ведьмачка. О вас столько слухов ходит. И все они плохие, увы.

— Какое вам до этого дело?

— Я могу воспеть вашу красоту, силу и храбрость в своих стихах.

Гера сказала нет, но он всё равно увязался за ней. Без поклажи, без лошади, как был, так и пошёл в своём щегольском костюмчике. Читал ей стихи, сочинял новые по дороге. Он много болтал, но ничего по-настоящему важного она так и не узнала о своём спутнике.

На третий день он сказал, что его зовут Лютик. Явно ненастоящее имя, но в тех кругах, в которых обреталась Гера, называться прозвищем было нормально. Мало ли какие причины могут быть для сокрытия настоящего имени.

Так они стали путешествовать вместе. Гера никогда не спрашивала ни имени, ни места происхождения, ни рода. Ей это было не важно. Не сказать, чтобы Лютик был хорошим компаньоном, но находиться рядом с другим человеком оказалось приятно, хотя Гера отказывалась это признать и говорила с Лютиком предельно холодно. Сначала.

После того, как она в первый раз спасла ему жизнь, Лютик заявился на место привала с охапкой полевых цветов. Глаза его источали нечеловеческий свет. Гера будто бы почувствовала удар в грудь, но списала это на последствия вчерашней драки с лешим.

— Что это?

— Цветы.

— Хмм. Плотва такие не ест.

— Это тебе, — удивленно сказал Лютик.

— Мне? — удивилась она не меньше. — Зачем?

— В знак благодарности и симпатии, — ответил Лютик. Он сиял уже чуть меньше, но всё равно мог осветить небольшую комнатку.

— Положи их там, — сказала Гера и больше о цветах не вспомнила. Какая глупость так благодарить, лучше бы выпить купил или заткнулся хоть на один вечер.

После второго спасения жизни Лютик написал ей поэму. Не такую, как писал раньше (о приключениях, храбрости и подвигах), а слезливую историю красивой, но одинокой девы. Гера не оценила, потому что себя в этой деве не узнала. Лютик повздыхал-повздыхал да и отвлёкся на что-то другое.

В годовщину их первого года, которую Гера, ясное дело не помнила, в ход пошли требушеты и катапульты вместо стрел. Лютик притащил ей, непонятно откуда взятое ожерелье. Оно переливалось рубинами и напоминало застывшую кровь. Украл, что ли?

— Это тебе за все неудобства, которые я приношу, — сказал Лютик с этой своей широченной улыбкой.

— Я не ношу такое.

У неё был медальон с волком, и ей этого хватало. А остальное — для придворных дам да шлюх.

Вид у Лютика стал жалобный.

— Возьми это, пожалуйста. Ради меня.

В груди у Геры что-то дрогнуло, и она взяла украшение, не до конца понимая, что делает. Носить его она, конечно, не собиралась.

Если бы только кто-то мог сказать ей, что всё это означало, потому что сама она ровным счетом ничего не понимала. Ей нравилось проводить время с Лютиком (теперь, пожалуй, в этом можно было признаться), но как бы хотелось, чтобы он не делал все эти странные вещи.

А потом была непонятная сцена знакомства с одним из друзей Лютика по университету, после которой всё окончательно покатилось в пропасть.

— Моя единственная муза — Гера из Ривии, — представил её Лютик, легко касаясь её руки. Она смахнула его ладонь.

Друг удивлённо поднял брови. Что, не походила она на музу?

Мужчины долго болтали, заказывая всё больше эля, а Гера молчала и кипела внутри от злости.

Как только они остались одни, она резко развернулась от закрывшейся двери и отвесила Лютику звонкую пощечину. Она впервые била кого-то по лицу. Это было слишком… по-женски, как будто она знатная дама, чью честь оскорбили.

Несчастный взгляд Лютика вопрошал «за что?». Казалось, что ещё немного и он расплачется.

— Не смей больше надо мной издеваться! — пояснила она.

— Я… — Лютик наконец-то отпустил руку от полыхающей щеки. — Не понимаю.

— Почему ты назвал меня своей музой?

— Потому что ты вдохновляешь меня, — просто ответил он. Ей хотелось запретить ему смотреть так. Так, что она была готова простить ему всё, что угодно.

— Но почему единственной? Тебя вдохновляет толпа женщин.

Лютик задумался.

— Я написал о тебе сотни стихов, и большинство из них не про любовь. Единственная моя муза открыла мне целый мир за пределами амурных историй.

Всё ясно. Гера — первая женщина, которая не привлекала Лютика в качестве любовного интереса. Не большое достижение, не правда ли?

— Понятно, — мрачно сказала она.

Лютик осторожно, но, о, так бесстрашно коснулся её руки, которая только что его ударила. Его взгляд был грустным.

— Боюсь, что ничего не понятно… Я использовал все известные мне приёмы. Раньше они работали. Скажи, что мне сделать, чтобы ты стала моей?

Эти слова оказались как кипяток, вылитый на голову. Она запрещала себе думать о таких вещах. В ней снова кипела ярость. Он точно насмехался над ней.

— Если это шутка, то я закопаю тебя в первом попавшемся лесу.

— Шутка? — Лютик бахнулся на колени и снова взял её руку. На этот раз, чтобы поцеловать. — Каким ублюдком нужно быть, чтобы шутить о таких вещах?

Гера молчала. Она не хотела спать с Лютиком, не хотела портить их дружбу.

Но он продолжал сидеть на полу, обнимая её колени, и по тому, как начинали слабеть её ноги, она понимала, что дальнейшее неизбежно.

Лютик был с ней нежен, как со знатной дамой, чью невинность всю жизнь охранял строгий отец. Сначала он нежил её в кадке с водой, обмывая сильные руки, натруженные ноги, широкую спину, тяжёлые груди. Потом ублажал языком, раньше она не знала даже, что мужчины так делают. Потом он целовал её тело в шрамах, пока она окончательно не расслабилась, и вошёл только под утро, когда она уже была почти готова умолять.

Никогда в жизни она не чувствовала себя больше женщиной, чем в ту ночь.

На утро Гера вышла первой, чтобы расплатиться за ночлег. Хозяин постоялого двора гадко улыбался.

— Что ты лыбишься, ублюдок? Череп проломлю, если не перестанешь.

— А вы смотрю тоже падки на сладкие речи поэтика. Вот уж не думал, что он и вас тоже того этого.

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

— Да то, что этот мерзавец всех девок в округе перетрахал.

Гера уже знала это. Это не было каким-то шокирующим открытием. Она знала, но на время предпочла забыть. В итоге она ничем не отличалась от всех этих дур, повелась на мёд в уши. Кто знает, что он говорил другим? Да то же самое, наверное. Единственная, любимая и так далее.

Её не обижало, что она не была единственной. В конце концов, она ни для кого и никогда не была единственной. Её злило то, что она позволила себе обмануться.

Она хотела отослать Лютика восвояси, но увидев то, как он улыбается ей по утру, поняла, что не сможет. Он лежал в кровати, подпирая глупую голову рукой, и солнце освещало его каштановые волосы, словно нимб. И… что-то лучше чем ничего, разве не так?

— Ну что? — весело спросил Лютик, когда они шли по пыльной дороге к очередному городу.

— Что?

— Будем знакомиться с моими родителями?

Гере не понравилась эта идея. Очень не понравилась.

— Кто твои родители?

— О! — воскликнул Лютик и, смутившись, потёр шею рукой.

— Это не ответ.

— Барон и баронесса де Леттенхоф, — сказал он несчастно.

— Нет, — сказала Гера.

— Что нет?

— Мы не будем знакомиться с твоими родителями.

Возможно, Лютик обладал магической силой убеждения, потому что они прибыли в замок барона де Леттенхофа через два месяца. Увидев это великолепие, Гера на секунду забыла как дышать. Так вот почему Лютик не говорил о себе и своём прошлом. Не хотел спугнуть. Что ж…

— Знаю, знаю, — сказал он так, словно богатство его семьи вызывало у него раздражение и немного стыд. — Меня лишили наследства, если быть до конца честным.

— И ты решил показать, что остепенился, чтобы изменить это?

— Что-то вроде того, — признался Лютик.

— Хмм.

Значит ли это, что ни одна женщина до неё не была достаточно глупа, чтобы ввязаться в эту аферу? То есть он ожидает, что она будет сидеть в замке, пока он будет иметь других девок? Так, что ли?

В соседнем городе Лютик купил ей платье, которое выглядело на ней не лучше, чем если бы в него нарядилась Плотва. Хорошая же из неё выйдет виконтесса. Всё дворянство будет смеяться.

— Я не буду твоей женой, — сказала Гера, хотя Лютик напрямую никогда и не предлагал ей этого.

Услышав это, Лютик вздрогнул. То ли он даже не думал над таким исходом, то ли его задел отказ.

— Это ни к чему тебя не обяжет.

— А тебя?

— Меня? — Он удивился. — Ну, я буду обязан дать тебе доступ ко всем своим деньгам, если они всё же будут.

Про верность он ожидаемо ничего не сказал. Гера ничего не ответила, и они больше не возвращались к этому разговору.

Лютик источал напускную радость и не менее ненастоящее воодушевление.

Встречать их никто не вышел. Лютик немного поник. Слуги проводили их в комнаты, помогли раздеться и принять ванну. Гере было в новинку, чтобы о ней кто-то заботился. Кроме Лютика, естественно.

За завтраком барон и баронессе обдали её холодными взглядами и тут же забыли про её существование. Лютик пытался вовлечь её в беседу, но она не умела говорить на светские темы.

После второго блюда она не выдержала, попросила извинить её и ушла.

Она была человеком, хоть и ведьмачкой. Ей тоже было свойственно любопытство. Зря, очень зря. Поэтому она остановилась у колонн при входе.

Сначала в зале громко звякнули приборы о тарелку.

Потом заговорила мать Лютика:

— Мы ожидали от тебя всего, Юлиан, кроме этого. Чтобы ты привёл в дом это…

Дальше Гера не слышала. Ей было одновременно безумно жарко и страшно холодно. Чего ещё она ожидала? Зачем Лютик привёз её сюда? Чтобы подвергнуть этой пытке? Неужели ему было настолько всё равно?

Прийдя в себя, Гера забрала свои вещи из комнаты и направилась к конюшне. Следом выбежал Лютик. Непонятно, как он понял. Почувствовал, что ли? Точно колдун. Но она уже оседлала Плотву.

Лютик бежал за ней по дороге, задыхаясь от клубов пыли. Совсем как в поганых поэмах про любовь, которые он так любил писать до их встречи.

Сердце не выдержало. Она, чёрт побери, его любила.

Гера спешилась, костеря неудобное платье.

Лютик плакал. Слёзы текли градом по его красивому лицу. Ей было больно смотреть на это, как будто сердце ножом резали.

— Я не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовала себя так.

— Я не понимаю, отчего ты рыдаешь.

— Мне больно, — просто признался Лютик. Его искренность всегда сбивала её с толку. Он говорил о своих чувствах так легко, как будто это была самая естественная вещь на свете, как дышать под водой для рыбы.

— Отчего? Твой план провалился, но уверена, ты найдёшь другую дуру, которая согласится сидеть в башне, пока ты гуляешь по девкам.

— Какие девки?! — Он схватил её за руку. — Ты что, не понимаешь?! Да я видеть никого не могу никого, кроме тебя. Дышать не могу, если тебя нет рядом! Почему ты не можешь поверить в это?

— Твоя мать сказала это за меня, — холодно произнесла она, вырывая свою руку.

— Она не видит тебя так, как вижу тебя я. Никто не видит. И они все дураки.

— А ты, стало быть, умный? — с горечью усмехнулась Гера.

— Я многое понял после встречи с тобой. Любовь же совсем не такая, как я о ней писал. Почему меня вообще слушали?

— Потому что мало кто действительно знает, что это такое.

— Не будем их судить… Просто стань моей женой, и я никогда больше не дам тебя в обиду.

Это было так смешно. Лютик, слабый даже по меркам человека, обещал ей, ведьмачке, свою защиту. Но смешно почему-то не было. Как бы странно это ни звучало, она ему верила. Любовь всех делала и мудрецами и глупцами одновременно.


End file.
